


Two Halves of the Same Whole

by pique



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manchester City, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun’s used to doing the long distance thing now, or at least that's what he tells himself. The truth is that being away from Leo never gets any easier, and dwelling on it only makes him feel lonelier and more isolated in Manchester.</p><p>OR</p><p>Some good old fashioned Kunessi angst, fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves of the Same Whole

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot that I threw together today, since I'm really struggling with the other story I'm currently trying to write. It's kind of a stream of consciousness from Kun's POV, then Leo's... then smut.

Kun’s used to doing the long distance thing now, or at least that's what he tells himself. The truth is that being away from Leo never gets any easier, and dwelling on it only makes him feel lonelier and more isolated in Manchester. Yes, he has a busy schedule, training every day and playing a match every three or four days. But when he's sitting at home, unable to go out because he's supposed to be resting, it feels as though time is the only thing that he’s got.  

It's not that he's unhappy here or that he hasn't got friends in the city. Benjamin visits more often now, and Kun lives for that father and son time. His boy has become a little man, capable of making his own choices in life. He's intelligent, compassionate and funny. When Kun looks at Benjamin he knows that he’s done at least one thing right.

The weather doesn't help his mood. Outside the rain is lashing down, gale force winds rattling against the windows of his house. He can't remember the last time he saw the sun. There's just a perpetual greyness to the sky, as though Mother Nature feels the same way as Kun does without his other half. Gloomy.

Normally, they see each other more than this. He tells himself that it's just been a bad run of luck. Leo was injured during the last international break and then Kun got injured himself. They've not been able to schedule in more than a couple of days together since October. Kun has to believe that 2016 will be a better year, that they'll see each other in March for internationals, and in the summer they'll win Copa America together, where they’ll take great happiness in more shared glory.

He watches the Ballon D’Or ceremony. He's overcome with emotion when Leo wins it for the fifth time. At first tears prick at his eyes, then they cascade down his cheeks and he sobs uncontrollably. He wants to be there to congratulate, to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him that no one deserves this more than Leo does, that he knows what he’s sacrificed to get to the very pinnacle of his career. He leaves him a voicemail message. It feels horribly inadequate. It takes Leo almost 48 hours before he has the time to call back. When he does he's tired and groggy, but Kun doesn't care. He just needs to hear his voice.

Even before he gives an interview he knows what, or rather who, they will ask him about. He has a million and one stories about Leo, and he swore long ago that the best ones would never make it to the light of day. The two men have shared their deepest fears and greatest triumphs. Kun keeps their truest secrets buried deep in his heart. When he spends yet another interview talking about Leo more than he talks about himself, he gives himself a small inward smile. It's like everyone wants to rub salt into the wounds.

 

*

  
It's the Club World Cup in Japan. It’s been the better part of 36 hours, and Leo has never felt pain like it before. He’s confined to the bed in his hotel room, even trying to move is an effort. He can't find a comfortable position to lie in, and after a while he feels so weary. He has always found it hard to cry in front of other people, and he's urging himself not to do it in front of the doctors who come in and out of his room at various stages of the day and night. So it’s the thought of Kun that gets him through the pain. He imagines Kun’s big, loving smile that never fails to make him smile in return. He wishes Kun was here now, that they were watching one of his lame action movies or a telenovela on the TV. Kun’s arms would be draped around his waist, and they’d usually fall asleep like that, sometimes before whatever they were watching had ended. He wishes he could fall asleep now, and for Kun to be there when he wakes up, but he knows it’s just a fantasy.

When he leaves Tokyo he gets spat at by an Argentinian fan. It’s the latest of several incidents, and in his eyes, it’s one incident too many. His anger boils over like a volcano and Leo swings at the fan, having no qualms about taking the guy's head off. His teammates and manager stop him, because they're better people than he is, and he realises how lucky he is that they care so much. Sometimes it would be easier to quit the national team, he thinks. It's not the extra games he has to play or the travelling. It's the fact that the press and the people seem to have some kind of vendetta against him, no matter how much blood, sweat and tears he willingly gives them. He knows he won’t quit though. Not just because he’s proud to represent his country, but because Kun wouldn’t let him quit. Kun would disown him if he quit. Leo would disown Kun if he roomed with another teammate.  
  
He still daydreams about Kun transferring to Barcelona. It came so close to being a reality once that Leo fell into a deep depression when he got the news that the deal had fallen through. There was so much he’d already planned out. He’d looked at places for them to live, a little house by the beach for them both. Leo doesn’t believe Kun when he says he doesn’t miss the sunshine. Sometimes he’s envious about Kun’s setup at Manchester City. He sees how the fans love him and worship him, how he’s never booed or jeered at the way players are in La Liga. _It’s better that he’s the best player in the Premiership and I’m the best player in La Liga_ , he thinks to himself. _And one day, when we’re both done, we can be together properly._  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kun’s nervous, because he knows Leo hates surprises. Hopefully, him appearing unannounced on Leo’s doorstep will be an exception to that rule.  
  
“Baby!” He calls out as he is greeted by Leo’s face at the door.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Leo is momentarily stunned into silence, but then he flings his arms around Kun’s waist, clinging on as if they’d been separated for a lifetime and not just a few months. “I missed you. I missed you so much that I thought I was going to go insane,” he says in a shaky voice.  
  
Kun doesn’t want to let go, not now, not ever. “I’m here now baby,” he murmurs softly, burying his head on Leo’s shoulder, his lips brushing against the skin on his neck. “I’m here now, what more could you need?” His wide smile instantly puts Leo at ease. Kun always does that, in a way no one else is able to.  
  
Leo doesn’t ask questions. He doesn’t want to waste any of the time that they’ve got, because their time has become so precious.  
  
In an instant they are inside, and Leo’s lips are on Kun’s. He feels a massive rush of excitement start in his stomach as he kisses those beautiful, plump, perfect lips. Then he presses his tongue against Kun’s, massaging it until he feels Kun’s body sinking into submission, letting Leo have his way with his mouth.  
  
“Bedroom,” Leo groans, a focussed expression on his face.  
  
“I knew you only wanted me for my body,” Kun smirks, licking his lips in a way that drives Leo wild.  
  
“I want you for much more than that, but your body will do nicely for now.” Sometimes Leo is shocked by how dominant he is with Kun. The younger man is like his drug and he always wants and needs that little bit more from him.  
  
Kun is lying on Leo’s bed, allowing him to lift his shirt off over his shoulders. Their mouths crush together, and Kun lets out a long, needy moan, losing himself in his intoxicating boyfriend. Kun’s breath catches as Leo kisses the base of his throat, his pale fingers stroking his heavily muscled chest.  
  
“Please,” Kun pleads as Leo presses against the hardness forming in his jeans, sending shockwaves throughout his body. Leo relishes in the power rush, sensing the need in Kun’s voice.  
  
“Mm, so hot and ready for me, just after a few kisses,” Leo teases, but his voice sounds different now, like it does when he’s turned on. He’s tracing the shape of Kun in his boxer shorts, kissing his chest with determination.  
  
“Leo, I’m begging you…” Kun’s voice is throaty, and he’s squirming against Leo’s hand for friction.  
  
Their eyes meet as Leo slips Kun’s boxers off once and for all, and he grins when he sees how hard his boyfriend is for him. He eases his body downwards, pausing to kiss one of his hipbones. Then he pulls his legs apart, smirking as he places long, lingering kisses to the uppermost part of Kun’s inner thigh.  
  
“Oh fuck!” he calls out, the sensation of Leo’s hair rubbing against his cock driving him insane, making him feel as though he isn’t going to have enough oxygen for the big breaths he needs to take in.  
  
Leo never breaks eye contact as he licks along the underside of the shaft, then he kisses along it so that Kun is completely wet with his saliva. He takes the very head of him into his mouth, humming softly against the flushed skin. Kun leaks as Leo flicks his tongue over him, licking in a long, slow circle. Kun cries out as Leo finally takes him into his mouth, and his hips buck towards him eagerly. Kun is watching, mesmerised by the sight of Leo’s head bobbing up and down beneath him.  
  
It’s almost more than Kun can stand when Leo speeds up, he hears his boyfriend choke on a moan as he starts to thrust against his mouth. Leo lets him, it’s been so long, he wants him to have this.  
  
“I’m so close,” his words are strained and his fingers tangle in Leo’s hair. Leo feels the exact moment Kun comes. He grabs his buttock, swallowing everything he has to offer. Kun’s body goes limp, he sinks into the mattress, making no move to rise again as he fights to regulate his breathing.  
  
“Oh Leo,” he gasps, still panting. He opens one eye and is met with the delicious sight of his boyfriend with a massive hard on. He knows that look in Leo’s eyes, knows what he wants, and he’s aching to give it to him. Kun moves so that he’s propped up against the headboard of the bed, providing Leo with perfect access to him.     
  
Leo worships Kun’s butt. It’s so round and wide and perfect. His fingers are slick with lube as he approaches, teasing him at first before he pushes one inside. Kun inhales deeply, then feels his muscles relax as Leo starts to touch him, to stretch him, lingering to press against the most sensitive place.  
  
“I’m ready,” and once again Kun is looking at Leo with those pleading eyes, and he’s getting hard again.  
  
Leo is careful at first, partially pushing into Kun before submerging himself completely, feeling Kun hot and tight, stretching around his cock. He feels dizzy and lightheaded with the rush of pleasure. He wants to thrust hard, to get off, to make up for all of the months when they’ve not been able to do this. He can’t help but push deeper and deeper inside of him. His fingers find their way onto Kun’s cock, rubbing at it insistently.  
  
“Kun, oh fuck,” he groans. His line of vision is predominantly covered by Kun’s large butt, but he doesn’t mind that.  
  
“Harder,” Kun urges him on, and Leo’s always amazed by how insatiable he is. He feels Kun trembling under him, and he knows he’s close himself now. He grips onto Kun so tightly, thrusting his hips forcefully until he has nothing left to give. He’s shamelessly loud as he comes, and he’s sure he sees stars from the intensity of his orgasm. Kun’s cock is rigid in his hand before he spills everywhere, a primal groan falling from his lips.  
  
“I love you Leo,” he whispers as he lies flat on the bed again, a hot, sticky mess.  
  
“I love you too,” he replies, and he knows he’s never meant anything more seriously in his life.  
  
“I just wish…” Kun starts, tears forming in his eyes. “That I didn’t have to go away again.”  
  
“Me too,” Leo rests his head on Kun’s chest, listening to his heart beat. “Me too.” 


End file.
